robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Roundy
Yo, it's me, urristec! I made this because I had nothing to do. "December 4, 2014 (Extremely Snowy)" Hello! My name is alexander. I'm from Russia. I'm recording this video because of a game I found. I found a game called "Round Paradise". So, I join the game. It loaded. There are no spheres here like I expected, just circles. And then, some dude joined. He is a Roundy. Why does he talk about rounds? Why does this place look haunted all this sudden? Wait, why does he have a sword? I'm going to make him touch my character. The game just crashed! Oh goodness, this is so weird. *door knocks* wait what is it? mom? wait let me check... *more door knocks* oh okay... let me return to my computer room... ok let me watch in my window... oh god... it's so snowing... so snowy... okay I gonna end my video... Goodbye! also don't forget to see my picture... *picture* "January 17, 2015" Wow... these nights so cold... so hi it's me alexandr... so it's my blog... and... Woah... i love the snow nights... so cool! oh wait... my friend wants to me play a snowball battle with him... so... okay... lets go... WOAH HE IS SO BADDD! wait who is this guy behind the tree... so roundy...?! wait is it a hallucinations? or something he is a hacker and like... murderer? "2016 year, 29 january, these hallucinations comes for every year" Okay... it's me alexandr... this guy just makes me so scared... He just follows me every year... he was following me when i'm was like... 12... so... I Wanted to join this game again... so this game was so different... a lot of blood... piece of meat... also a lot of dead robloxians... also a crimson lake... and crimson sky... so i found some red castle... this guy was in this house again... he was saying like... "you're so tasty..." and... he just following me... I trying to escape... because this place is... like a 2008 start place... so... this place was contain some weird car made of like... flesh or something like that so he was start bleeding and asking me for help... so after that i just crashed... "2017 year, 19 january, january curse..." Hi... its me alexandr... i'm 15... so this thing was trying to kill me... but in real life now... he just follows me as shadow... so this guy was asking me for help now... so does you remember my friend? so... he is in a coma right now... i believe he will wake up soon... soo... this guy was tries to kill my friend when he was sleeping... so after that he just in coma... btw... i thinks that's a like some weird curse... like... he just comes for me every year in january... okay... oh... god my mom asks me for dinner...uhh so goodbye! "2018 year, 1 january, mystery was solved for a half" So... hello guys my friend came from coma... so this beast now follows me in a every january day... soo... okay guys... i was thought he is a demon or something like that... also i was thought he was a hacker... but i found a some weird story... about him... he was a 11 years kid that was... liking his friend... so he played roblox with his friend every day... soo.. one time his friend was killed by weird 12-years like kid... so... okay it's all... so...i gonna join this game again... oh god... more blood... more flesh... more bodies... so... why his avatar... is negative? god... he just have a rocket launcher now... GOD DAMN! HE JUST COMES FOR ME... GOD... wait i'm just crashed again... uhh... okay... i belie... "2019 year, 30 january, Horseman of death" Uhh... my friend just found dead... also his family is fully dead... god... my brother and my other family just went to the... i don't know maybe they gonna make some surprise for me... btw it's my birthday... sooo... i can't believe my best friend just died by a unknown thing... i thinks he just dead by this person... This dumb... uhh... i gonna call him round... uhh... he annoys me so much... I Believe... he can't find me... uhh... i gonna play this game... again... *camera glitches* *some shadow behind the alexandr* *screams* "2019 year, 2 february, they won't return for me" Uhh... i just tried to escape him... so i did... i'm in the forest house now... god... he comes for me... WHY DOES HE COMES FOR ME... wait... also i'm got question why does my parents and my brother won't return... what if this thing just killed them... oh god... OH GOD! he comes for me... god... WAIT HE HOLDS A KNIFE IN HIS HAND... GOD NO GOD NO! NOO... *stab sounds and screams* *roundy thing appears in the screen* (OH HELLO... MY NAME IS MR. ROUNDY... ALEXANDR WAS SO GOOD... HE WAS SCREAMING LIKE GOOD...) *alexandr appears in the screen and grabs the knife* oh... SRSLY DIE IN NETHER, ROUND! (NOO DON'T YOU DARE... TO KILL... YOUR... lor...lord... god damn you...) okay... its time... to show you my heart... *alexandr grabs the knife and kills himself with knife in the heart* *alexandr cries and bleeds very strong... he asks for help... but nobody can help him..." Category:Shock Endings Category:Entities Category:Mystery Category:Images